


Parties can be helpful

by fanfictionbyM



Category: Fly Away Hero (Band), IM5 (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, the summary may be wierd but its that way for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionbyM/pseuds/fanfictionbyM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol + Twitter isn't a great idea, but luckily someone manages to talk Cole out of it, much to the impatientness of the someone's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parties can be helpful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Like always, this is a fictional story. If you think this is real, well, you're out of luck. I don't own anyone in the story as well.

Cole is drunk.

 

No, correction, he is between tipsy and blackout drunk. Which isn’t a good thing to be, especially at a party with more famous people around.

 

The party is some big name A-lister music stars’ birthday bash, and it was pretty much inviting the whole music industry, even some that were not in her genre. So henceforth, IM5 was invited.

 

Now Cole didn’t even think about the possibility of the punch being spiked with some alcohol, which is why he is currently on one of the many couches, giggling and messing with Twitter.

 

**_@flyawayDalton  I guess Colton was just bullshit to you. #whyarewepretendinglikethelasttwoyearsweweretogetherneverhappened_ **

 

Cole almost pressed send when his phone magically is taken out of his hands and thrown across the coffee table in front of him.

 

“I wouldn’t send that if I were you.”

 

Cole turned to find where the accent?, yes theres an accent, came from. Even in his intoxicated state, he knew that there was an accent that was not from around here.

 

“You really don’t want to post that.”

 

Coles slightly blurry vision cleared  up enough to see that theres a person standing in front of him, some kind of alcohol in their hand.  He blinked a couple more times and realizes that person is a male slightly shorter than he is.

 

“Why the heck not?”

 

It slipped out louder than Cole intended, but the alcohol that is in his system was having a great affect on him.   

 

The man, who was holding two beers, set the drinks down on the table far away from the phone. “Trust me, you’ll wake up or be somewhere where you’ll really regret it. I would know.” He sighed.

 

“Okay?” Cole was still really confused, but he kind of got the hints that maybe he shouldn’t send that tweet while tipsy. Management already was not exactly supportive the first time around, and this would take the cake.

 

“I’m pretty sure you’ll get Dalton back someday. See ya later Cole.” The man turned and grabbed his two beers, and turned right into the next room.

 

Cole just sat in silence for a minute. Was that who the thought it was? How did he know their names? It didn’t matter, he was going to find a way to talk to Dalton - Just not right now when he’s drunk.

 

\------------

 

“Where is he? He said that he would be back with a beer a half hour ago!” The curly haired boy crossed his arms in frustration.

 

“I’m sure he just got caught up talking to someone. He’ll be back soon.” One of his friends, who broke from kissing his boyfriend, said.

 

“It’s easy for you to say Liam, Zayns right in your arms.”

 

The three other members sighed. This was a typical party occurrence

 

But when Louis walked in, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Thank goodness you’re back. Harry has been waiting for you.” Niall quickly said before looking to find Justin Bieber. His boyfriend was here somewhere.

 

Zayn and Liam quickly moved over to a couch on the other side of the room, as they were trying to stay out of  line of fire that may occur.

 

“What took you so long?”

 

“I was trying to help someone.”

 

“How?” Harry gave a disapproving look.

 

“By giving advice such as maybe drunk tweeting his ex, including the familiar word called bullshit, wasn't the best idea at 12:30 in the morning.”

 

Oh.

 

Harry felt a little silly now. He understood it now. Way too well. Including the bullshit remark.

 

“Well okay then. You can tell me more about it in the morning, okay? C’mon let’s go cuddle.” Harry smiled and took his boyfriend over to the nearby couch.

 

Whoever it was, he hoped them the best of luck with their issues. Hopefully they’d get back together.

 

\---  
The end!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can leave me comments here or at my tumblr (fanfictionbym).


End file.
